Warrior Cats Contest
by Silverlight123
Summary: A fun series of challenges to see who will win the warriors cats contest
1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

1. Follow the instructions of the Challenge exactly

2. If two people submit the same name the first person to submit it will be given the credit

3. No weird names (Fryclaw, Lipgloss, etc.)

4. Have fun and be creative

**Challenge 1:**

Provide only a KIT Name for these four kits

Kit 1: Kit 1 is a light brown she cat with white stripes through her fur, and stormy grey eyes. She is mischievous and loves to pull pranks and sneak out of camp. Her partner in crime is kit 4. She is the sister to Kit 2.

Kit 2: Kit 2 is a chocolate brown tom cat with lighter brown splashes through his fur, and heather brown eyes. He is a generally quiet cat though he can become easily impatient with his sister and kit 4. He is the brother to Kit 1 and his best friend is Kit 3.

Kit 3: Kit 3 is a bright flame colored she cat with eyes that are a mix of grey and a reddish yellow. She is very shy and reserved and never talks to anyone except kit 2. But she will stick up for her brother and her friend so don't cross her. She is friends with Kit 2 and the sister of kit 4.

Kit 4: Kit 4 is a dark gray tom cat with black spots covering his fur, he has bright blue eyes. Kit 4 is a big prankster and one of those extremely loud kits who's only quiet when eating or sleeping. He is very hyper and it makes him sad seeing how quiet his sister is. He is friends with Kit 1 and the brother of kit 3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rules**

1. Follow the instructions of the Challenge exactly

2. If two people submit the same name the first person to submit it will be given the credit

3. No weird names (Fryclaw, Lipgloss, etc.)

4. Have fun and be creative

**Challenge 1 Results:**

Provide only a KIT Name for these four kits

Kit 1: Kit 1 is a light brown she cat with white stripes through her fur, and stormy grey eyes. She is mischievous and loves to pull pranks and sneak out of camp. Her partner in crime is kit 4. She is the sister to Kit 2.

Kit 2: Kit 2 is a chocolate brown tom cat with lighter brown splashes through his fur, and heather brown eyes. He is a generally quiet cat though he can become easily impatient with his sister and kit 4. He is the brother to Kit 1 and his best friend is Kit 3.

Kit 3: Kit 3 is a bright flame colored she cat with eyes that are a mix of grey and a reddish yellow. She is very shy and reserved and never talks to anyone except kit 2. But she will stick up for her brother and her friend so don't cross her. She is friends with Kit 2 and the sister of kit 4.

Kit 4: Kit 4 is a dark gray tom cat with black spots covering his fur, he has bright blue eyes. Kit 4 is a big prankster and one of those extremely loud kits who's only quiet when eating or sleeping. He is very hyper and it makes him sad seeing how quiet his sister is. He is friends with Kit 1 and the brother of kit 3.

Kit #1:

1st place: Cinnamonkit ~*~ Scarletstar of SoutherClan

2nd Place: Lightkit ~*~ Random Fandom

3rd Place; Echokit ~*~ Echosinmyhead

Runner up: Weaselkit~*~ Flyingsong

Kit #2:  
>1st place: Barkkit ~*~ Siriusblacklvr12345<p>

2nd Place: Alderkit ~*~ Scarletstar of SouthernClan

3rd Place: Mushroomkit ~*~ Random User

Runner up: Mudkit ~*~ Echosinmyhead

Kit #3:

1st Place: Flickerkit ~*~ Flyingsong

2nd Place: Sunkit ~*~ Silverclaw the destined

3rd place: Emberkit ~*~ Siriusblacklvr12345

Runner up: Amberkit ~*~ Scraletstar of SoutherClan

Kit #4:

1st place: Gustkit ~*~ Flyingsong

2nd Place: Shorekit ~*~ Silverclaw the destined

3rd place: Stormkit ~*~ Random Fandom

Runner up: Coalkit ~*~ Random User

Scoreboard: (No certain order)

Flyingsong: 22 points

Silverclaw the Destined: 18 points

Scarletstar of SoutherClan: 20 points

Siriusblacklvr12345: 15 points

Echosinmyhead: 7 points

Randomfandom: 13 points

Random User: 7 points

Challenge 2

Give me warrior names from one of the names above for the same kits


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules**

1. Follow the instructions of the Challenge exactly

2. If two people submit the same name the first person to submit it will be given the credit

3. No weird names (Fryclaw, Lipgloss, etc.)

4. Have fun and be creative

**Challenge 2 Results:**

Provide a warrior name from the names above for the same kits

Kit #1:

1st place: Cinnamonkit to Cinnamonswirl ~*~ Scarheart of DarkClan

2nd Place: Lightkit to Lightstream~*~ Echosinmyhead

3rd Place; Echokit to Echostep ~*~ Kacheekyblu2

Runner up: Weaselkit to Weaselheart~*~ Random Fandom

Kit #2:  
>1st place: Barkkit to Barkglare ~*~ Scarletstar of SouthernClan<p>

2nd Place: Barkkit to Barksong ~*~ Auraforce3000

3rd Place: Alderkit to Aldersplash ~*~ Random Fandom

Runner up: Mudkit to Mudsplash ~*~ Echosinmyhead

Kit #3:

1st Place: Flickerkit to Flickersmoke ~*~ Flyingsong

2nd Place: Sunkit to Sunleaf~*~ Silverclaw the destined

3rd place: Emberkit to Emberflare ~*~ Random Fandom

Runner up: Flickerkit to Flickerflash ~*~ Scarheart of DarkClan

Kit #4:

1st place: Gustkit to Gustnight ~*~ Scarletstar of SouthernClan

2nd Place: Stormkit to Stormfrost~*~ Echosinmyhead

3rd place: Shorekit to Shoreclaw ~*~ Silverclaw the Destined

Runner up: Coalkit to Coalspots ~*~ Kacheekyblu2

Scoreboard: (No certain order)

Flyingsong: 32 points

Silverclaw the Destined: 31 points

Scarletstar of SoutherClan: 40 points

Siriusblacklvr12345: 15 points

Echosinmyhead: 23 points

Randomfandom: 25 points

Random User: 7 points

Scarheart of DarkClan: 12 points

Kacheekyblu2: 10 points

Auraforce3000: 8 points

**Challenge 3:**

Provide a Clan name, Leader, and Deputy for this description

?Clan- They prefer the cover of the trees and undergrowth and they prefer to hunt in warm, and sometimes even extremely hot weather. They live in the lower valleys with trees covering most of their territory. They have short fur, sharp claws, and sharp hearing all adapted well to their environment. ?Clan cats are very rarely aggressive though they will be if provoked. They usually have black, gray, or white pelts. Their camp is located in a small crest of a cliff in which they climb in or out to camp from. Trees surround it and a very small stream flows through it. Their main prey is ferrets, prairie dogs, and other small rodents.

Provide the name, apperance, and short personality for the leader and deputy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rules**

1. Follow the instructions of the Challenge exactly

2. If two people submit the same name the first person to submit it will be given the credit

3. No weird names (Fryclaw, Lipgloss, etc.)

4. Have fun and be creative

**Challenge 3 Results:**

Provide a Clan name, Leader, and Deputy for this description

?Clan- They prefer the cover of the trees and undergrowth and they prefer to hunt in warm, and sometimes even extremely hot weather. They live in the lower valleys with trees covering most of their territory. They have short fur, sharp claws, and sharp hearing all adapted well to their environment. ?Clan cats are very rarely aggressive though they will be if provoked. They usually have black, gray, or white pelts. Their camp is located in a small crest of a cliff in which they climb in or out to camp from. Trees surround it and a very small stream flows through it. Their main prey is ferrets, prairie dogs, and other small rodents.

Provide the name, apperance, and short personality for the leader and deputy.

Clan

1st Place: HiddenClan with Midnightstar and Ferretclaw ~*~ Scarheart of DarkClan

2nd Place: AshClan with Morningstar and Firestorm ~*~ Siriusblacklvr12345

3rd Place: MossClan with Hawkstar and Littleflower ~*~ Kacheekyblu2

Runner up: LeafClan with Twilightstar and Smokefoot by Auraforce3000

Scoreboard: (No certain order)

Flyingsong: 32 points

Silverclaw the Destined: 31 points

Scarletstar of SoutherClan: 40 points

Siriusblacklvr12345: 23 points

Echosinmyhead: 23 points

Randomfandom: 25 points

Random User: 7 points

Scarheart of DarkClan: 22 points

Kacheekyblu2: 15 points

Auraforce3000: 10 points

**Challenge 4:  
><strong>Create A rival Clan (Description and name like for HiddenClan) for HiddenClan including the rival Leader and Deputy (Same requirements).


End file.
